counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
G3SG1
$7500 $7000 (1.1) |origin = |ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 20 / 90 |firemodes = Automatic |rateoffire = 240 RPM |weightloaded = 4.41 kg |projectileweight = 8 g |muzzlevelocity = 2800 |muzzleenergy = 2200 J |used = Terrorists |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds 4.7 seconds |counterpart = SG 550 SCAR-20 |Movement_speed = 210 215 150 (Zoom) 120 (Zoom) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 80 |Recoilcontrol = 17 / 26 (65%) |Accuraterange = 66 m |Armorpenetration = 82.5% |Penetrationpower = 250 |Rangemodifier = 0.98 |Hotkey = B-4-6 T |Entity = weapon_g3sg1 |Game = |Magazine_cost = $80 |Water=Yes }} The G3SG1, or D3/AU-1, as it was previously known, is a marksman "scout" rifle featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The G3SG/1 is an accurized variant of the G3 battle rifle developed by Heckler & Koch. The "SG" in its name stands for 'S'charfschützen'g'''ewehr, or "sharpshooting rifle". During production, H&K will often pick the out the G3 rifles with the lowest spread from the production line, modify them, and then rebrand the rifle as the G3SG/1. Thus in real life, the G3SG/1 retains G3's automatic fire and can switch from full-auto to semi-auto and safe by flipping a 3-position fire selector at its side. In-game, the G3SG/1 is a powerful marksman rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. It is the most expensive Terrorist rifle option at $5000, making it one of the most expensive weapons in the game after the M249. It is not available in Assassination maps. Being automatic, the player may hold the fire button down for full automatic fire (the player character will simply pull the trigger repeatedly), allowing for a constant damage output in contrast to the other bolt-action rifles. As a sniper rifle, the weapon is equipped with a high-power scope. When not scoped in, the rifle is very inaccurate and has no crosshair to assist aiming, though it is better than that of the AWP and has very little accuracy penalties with moving in ''Counter-Strike. The scope can be used with secondary fire, and pressing secondary fire again while scoped in zooms in the scope. The player's movement speed is reduced while scoped in. The player will leave the scope if they use secondary fire again at the higher zoom setting or switches weapons. It deals relatively high damage (lower than the AWP, which can instantly kill any player with one shot) and is able to kill players at full health with two hits. Headshots are always instant kills. Recoil is quite strong, though slightly lower than the SCAR-20. The G3SG1 is very heavy, one of the heaviest weapons in the series, and has a long reload time. The weapon's overall strong power is balanced by its big price tag, at $5000, making it less than ideal for competitive situations where the economy is more stringent. In competitive gameplay, the AWP is often preferred over the G3SG1 (as well as other automatic rifles) due to its high damage per shot, better accuracy, and lower cost. Interestingly, Counter-Terrorist bots in older games may pick it up if their default weapon is Scout/SG 550, similar to the Terrorists picking up a SG 550 to replace the Scout and the G3SG/1. For balancing reasons, sniper bots in Tour of Duty or multiplayer on higher difficulties rarely/never buy this weapon. However, bots in multiplayer who do not have any weapon preference (mostly easy bots) or a sniper bot that is using a lower-tier weapon may buy/pick up the G3. Properties Tactics * Crouch and stop moving for better accuracy. * Do not try to score a headshot if you are unable to; inflicting damage on the torso or stomach of targets is powerful enough. * If an enemy is standing still and does not notice you, eliminate that player with a headshot. * When scoped, do not fire continuously like an assault rifle unless enemies are at close range. This is the most common mistake made while using this weapon. Instead try to leave a quarter to half of a second gap between two shots to allow the recoil to return to normal and maintain a high accuracy. **Crouching will reduce the recoil; it can be best used at long range to attack groups of enemies. * The G3SG/1 can be useful against a crowd of enemies due to having a high fire rate. When fighting groups of enemies, do not panic and start spraying down aimlessly, and instead try to eliminate enemies one by one. * Due to the penetration damage, it is possible to wallbang by firing at the enemy behind thin boxes or walls. * If you are caught in close quarters, its possible to spray without using the scope, the same applies to SCAR-20 and SG 550; although unreliable, it is a lot more feasible than its bolt-action counterparts. A sidearm is recommended for more reliable engagements. * Keep a pistol handy. Use the G3SG/1 for long ranges and switch to the handgun to deal with enemies who get too close. If your sidearm is not available, try to spray bullets at the enemy without zooming in. * If you are armed with a SIG SG550 or a Scout and find a G3SG/1 on the ground, exchange your rifle for the G3SG/1. It is an arguably better weapon and is sometimes better than the AWP due to its automatic capability. ** In CS:GO, if players want a more predictable recoil pattern and do not mind having a longer reload time, they can trade a SCAR-20 for a G3SG/1. * This rifle and its counter part are two of the best anti-rush weapons in CS, especially in closed areas with tight chokepoints. The player should setup a good defense position and spray at the chokepoint, suppressing the rushing enemies and potentially netting a few kills. Appearances Counter-Strike Beta= The G3SG/1 is available in the armory at the Terrorist spawn in Frantic, accessed by destroying the vent. |-|Deleted Scenes= The D3/AU-1 is an "easter egg" weapon in the Deleted Scenes, appearing in few missions and generally in hard-to-find locations, and is notably far less accurate than its multiplayer version, but not as hard to find in the mission Truth in Chaos. It is obtainable in the following missions: *Secret War: Walking past the entrance to the silo's generator room and up the hill will yield the rifle, hidden behind several crates. No additional ammo is available for it throughout the level. *Hankagai: Shortly before a scene where the gang leader is struck by a car while fleeing, a sniper will appear in an apartment. Pushing a nearby crate to the dumpster under the apartment window and jumping inside will yield the rifle and a full supply of 7.62 ammo. No additional ammo for it is available throughout the level. *Alamo: At the beginning of the level, an Elite Crew member will appear and shoot at the player from a window. Climbing a nearby pipe and jumping across debris to the window will yield the rifle and 30 7.62 rounds. No additional ammo for it is available throughout the level. *Truth in Chaos: On a bench in the area initially locked off by two security gates. The D3/AU-1 can also be seen mounted in the helicopters in Recoil and Downed Pilot, but it is unusable. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon ; Kill ; Miscellaneous |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist ; Combat Skills Bugs * In earlier versions of Counter-Strike, this gun was relatively ineffective due to a bug in which the amount of recoil was improperly increased by the game when a user had a ping of more than 0. A related problem was that the recoil of the first few shots was wildly high and inconsistent, and often times, the gun had to be "warmed up" by firing a few early shots before accuracy could be maintained at its full rate of fire. In later and current versions, the recoil issues were fixed and effectively reduced, allowing the gun to be accurate when used at full rate of fire when zoomed. Trivia * The G3SG/1 was introduced in Beta 1.0 and it was originally the auto sniper rifle for both factions. After the introduction of the SIG SG 550 in Counter-Strike 1.0, the G3SG/1 became a Terrorist-exclusive weapon. * In the older Counter-Strike games, whenever the user is reloading the weapon, it appears that the magazine is simply taken out of it and that same magazine is put back into it. * In 1.6, the G3SG/1 can be fired before the reload animation completes. * The G3 in the original Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, and Source possesses black-colored furniture, while the G3 in the Xbox version of Counter-Strike, Deleted Scenes, and Global Offensive possesses olive drab-colored furniture. * Despite being Terrorist-exclusive, the G3SG/1 is commonly seen wielded by Counter-Terrorists in menu screen background images in Global Offensive. * The D3/AU-1's highlighted HUD icon in Counter-Strike and Condition Zero strangely lacks the "PRIMARY" label its pickup icon and other weapons' HUD icons have. * In Global Offensive, the G3SG/1 can have a total of five stickers applied, rather than most of the weapons' four sticker cap. * The G3SG/1 in 1.6 is only weapon introduced in beta 1.0 which had gone through neither animation changes nor sound changes. * In Source, when reloading the G3SG/1 in first person, the player character appears to pull the charging handle back before changing the magazine and release it forwards after it, but the charging handle does not actually move. *In Global Offensive, the fire selector is set to full-auto, which means that the player character is pulling and releasing the trigger consecutively instead of holding it down. Behind the scenes * In the early beta stages of Counter-Strike, the G3SG/1 is mounted with a night vision scope, which is activated once zoomed in and acts in a manner similar to the nightvision goggles.Counter-Strike Beta 1.1 - Guns Overview on Youtube This feature was removed in beta 3.0. External links *G3SG/1 at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:7.62 user Category:Sniper rifles Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic weapons